Hope
by Marineblau12
Summary: Suatu awal yang buruk tak selalu berakhir mengerikan.  Hinata percaya, suatu hari nanti, akan selalu ada akhir yang bahagia menanti mereka.  Hinata. Itachi.


**Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punya saya.**

**Warn: seperti biasa, karakter selalu OOC, dan Misstype, juga alur yang aneh.**

**Hope**

Detik-detik, waktu berlalu pergi

Lukiskan semua kisah

::

"Ada apa?"

Saat itu, Hinata remaja yang terluka hanya merintih tanpa berani mengadah. Air matanya menetes satu-satu, lantai kayu mulai basah. Itachi tahu segalanya tak akan mudah. "Ayo, kau akan sakit kalau di sini," katanya lembut, lalu berdiri dan menarik Hinata.

Gadis itu tak bergerak dari tempatnya, hanya ada gelengan kepala yang mengisyaratkan penolakannya. Tapi Itachi belum menyerah.

"Hinata, kau kenapa?"

Gadis itu tetap tak menyahut. Wajahnya terlihat begitu berantakan dengan riasan yang luntur terkena air mata. Tapi Itachi tak peduli.

"Hinata…"

"M-maaf…" gumamnya pelan, dia tetap tak berani mengangkat wajahnya, "Maaf…"

Ini sebuah penolakan yang menyakitkan. Itachi sadar dia telah memberi tekanan. Jadi dia bangkit, berjalan pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang mulai terisak semakin keras.

Ini Uchiha, yang selalu jadi kebanggaan desa. Seharusnya Hinata bisa menerimanya dengan senang hati. seharusnya Hinata bahagia. Tapi Hinata berduka.

Dia hanya remaja yang berangan akan jadi Cinderrela yang bisa hidup dengan pangeran pujaannya. Bukan Itachi yang Uchiha, hanya seorang Uzumaki periang yang selalu terang.

Selalu ada akhir yang bahagia dalam setiap kisah yang ia baca, tapi kisah itu ternyata bukan untuknya. Kenyataan pedih yang membuatnya tertawa tanpa suara, tercekat rasa kecewa yang terlalu dalam pada ekspektasinya.

Berlebihankah dia? Hanya Naruto, pemuda yang katanya bodoh namun pantang menyerah dan bersahabat. Keterlaluankah dia menolak orang yang mau mencintainya? Di saat tak ada orang lain yang bersedia? Patutkah dia kecewa karena orang yang paling dia inginkan untuk mencintainya malah mencintai gadis lain? Sanggupkah ia mengekang hati yang bukan miliknya?

::

Hembus angin, bisikan kata indah

Hapuskan semua resah

::

Tengah malam, Itachi kembali ke rumahnya. Di ruang tamu, Hinata tertidur meringkuk di lantai. Jendela yang masih terbuka menghembuskan udara yang dingin, membuat isterinya mengerutkan sedikit alis dan makin menekuk tubuhnya.

Itachi merunduk, lalu mengangkat Hinata dalam lengannya. Kimono pengantinnya yang berat sama sekali tak mampu menangkal hawa beku yang merangkak ke tubuhnya. Tangan mungil itu memucat.

Dengan kakinya Itachi menggeser pintu, membawa Hinata masuk ke kamarnya, kamar mereka. Cahaya temaram dengan harum semerbak menyambut hatinya yang kesepian. Itachi berusaha menghilangkan segala tuntutan dalam benaknya, berharap segalanya akan pergi bersama nafas yang dia hela.

"Kenapa jadi begini?" katanya, lalu meletakkan Hinata dengan perlahan ke atas tempat tidur yang lengang. Diamatinya wajah gadis itu. Ada jejak air mata yang tertinggal di pipinya. Hidungnya juga memerah. Dan matanya terlihat begitu sembab. "Bagiku kau tetap cantik."

Di luar, langit yang cerah menampilkan sinar bulan seutuhnya, membawanya masuk ke kamar lewat jendela berdaun kaca.

"Kenapa tak menolaknya?" tanya Itachi pada isterinya yang tak bisa menjawab, "Kenapa kau selalu menerima?" kali ini, ekspresi terluka itu tak bisa lagi bersembunyi. "Aku kira kau bahagia."

Dari balik jendela, seekor burung hantu yang hinggap di pohon melihat semuanya dalam diam.

Itachi menyibak poni Hinata, lalu mencium keningnya. Beberapa lama Itachi bertahan pada posisinya, lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga gadis itu, dan berbisik…

"Selamat tidur. Mimpi indah."

::

Ku berjalan, menyusuri pelangi

sampai surya bersinar lagi

::

"Aku sudah bosan jadi peran yang jahat. Sekarang, aku ingin jadi tokoh yang baik."

Pertemuan mereka ada di rumah sakit Konoha beberapa minggu yang lalu. Hinata yang ingin menjenguk Kiba, salah mengira kamar yang dihuni temannya. Saat membuka pintu dengan senyum merekah, dia melihat Itachi yang duduk di ranjang dengan tubuh penuh perban sambil menatap jendela.

Buket bunga yang telah ia tata, jatuh begitu saja.

Kamar yang semula tanpa suara jadi sedikit bernyawa.

Hinata tersenyum kikuk, lalu membungkuk meminta maaf.

Itachi hanya diam dengan mata tertuju padanya.

Hinata yang akan segera keluar, langsung berhenti saat mendengar Itachi yang sedikit meringis sambil memegang dadanya. Tanpa berpikir panjang dia segera berlari masuk, membantu Itachi agar berbaring kembali, lalu mengobatinya dengan ninjutsu medis yang ia miliki.

Saat sinar kehijauan berpendar dari tangan Hinata, Itachi mulai kembali mengatur nafasnya yang sempat terengah.

"Terima kasih," katanya begitu Hinata selesai.

"Sama-sama."

Lalu Hinata segera lupa pada tujuan awalnya. Dia lebih memilih duduk di samping ranjang Itachi, menemani pria yang tak pernah mengobrol dengannya.

Buket bunga yang tadi tergeletak ia pungut, lalu meletakkannya di vas bunga dekat jendela. Dengan suasana sepi begini, suara anak-anak yang bermain di bawah terdengar begitu jelas. Hinata yang selalu canggung memilih untuk diam sambil mendengarkan.

"Anak-anak di bawah, terdengar bahagia," ujar Itachi entah pada siapa. Tubuhnya yang terbaring menghadap ke langit-langit. Mata gelapnya terpaku pada sesuatu di atas sana. Hinata mengangguk, tapi Itachi tak melihatnya. "Adikku juga dulu begitu." Matanya terpejam, "Dia juga pernah begitu."

"Bahagia?"

"Ya. Dia juga pernah bahagia. Dulu."

"Oh."

"Kau tahu rasanya perasaan bersalah?" Itachi memiringkan posisinya menghadap jendela yang tepat berada di belakang Hinata.

"Sesak… juga penuh penyesalan."

"Aku merasakan hal itu." Pancaran matanya meredup, "Selalu."

Hinata menunduk, pelan tanpa sadar dia mulai mengigit bibirnya, menahan tangis yang hampir pecah, "Aku juga. Selalu merasakannya." Ada isak tangisnya, juga tubuhnya yang bergetar, "Rasanya sakit…" suara rintihannya kemudian terdengar.

"Kenapa?"

"Segalanya tak berjalan b-bagus untukku," kali ini, Hinata yang mulai bercerita, "terlalu buruk," tambahnya. Tangisnya makin keras dan tak terbendung. Beban itu terlalu lama melekat padanya yang lemah, dan menceritakannya pada orang lain, hal itu terasa sangat menyakitkan.

"Aku sudah bosan jadi peran yang jahat. Sekarang, aku ingin jadi tokoh yang baik." Lalu Itachi mulai memaksakan dirinya bangkit, dan memeluk Hyuuga yang bersedih.

::

Ku ucapkan, terima kasih Tuhan

atas segala karunia cinta

::

Hinata terbangun saat merasakan tangannya digenggam erat. Matanya membuka sempurna, terdiam melihat langit-langit yang berbeda. Dia tahu, dia bukan lagi di lantai ruang tamu yang dingin.

Hinata menoleh ke samping, di mana Itachi tertidur pulas walau posisinya Hinata tahu tak nyaman. Duduk di sebuah kursi dengan tangan yang mengikat jemari Hinata dan kepala yang terbenam di kasur empuk yang berlapis seprai merah, Itachi jadi sosok yang terlihat lemah dan ramah.

Lalu Hinata mulai berpikir, mungkin inilah saat yang tepat baginya untuk mengakhiri semuanya, dan mengawali lembaran baru bersama Itachi, suaminya.

Lamat-lamat tangannya terangkat, mengelus kepala suaminya, merasakan ketenangan yang luar biasa saat akhirnya dia mulai bisa menerima. Jemarinya yang sedikit pucat tenggelam dalam rambut hitam panjang yang selalu gelap.

"Aku rasanya jadi orang yang tak bersyukur memilikimu di hidupku," Hinata menyampaikan keluhan hatinya, "Meski ini hanya keinginan ayah, seharusnya aku tahu kau juga bersedia." Ia duduk, lalu meraih kedua tangan Itachi yang besar. Aneh, rasanya tangan kokoh ini begitu pas untuknya, "Aku membuatmu terluka. Maaf…" kemudian ia menangis lagi.

Itachi membuka matanya.

::

Bintang jatuh, dekap semua harap

hingga datangnya hari nanti.

::

"Hinata? Ada apa?" Itachi langsung terkejut, tapi pegangan Hinata ditangannya yang bergetar membuatnya bingung.

"M-maaf… maaf… maaf…" Hinata terus mengucapkan kata itu, menjelaskan kalau ia sungguh menyesal telah jadi orang yang menyakiti Itachi yang hampir selalu berduka.

"Ada apa?"

"Maafkan aku… Anata…"

::

Dari sana semua berubah.

Ada Itachi yang lega, senang, dan gembira.

::

Hinata tahu, mungkin perasaannya belum bisa jadi milik Itachi sepenuhnya. Tapi Itachi pasti akan bisa merebut hatinya dengan mudah dengan rasa terlindungi yang selalu ia beri.

Suatu awal yang buruk, tak selalu berakhir mengerikan. Meski bukan pernikahan yang didambakan, Hinata percaya, suatu hari nanti, akan selalu ada akhir yang bahagia menanti mereka. Hinata. Itachi.

::

**A/n: sebelum lupa, lirik di atas bukan punya saya.**

**Review selalu dinanti, ya…**

**Salam…**

**Marineblau12**


End file.
